Stronger
by We'reBreakingFree
Summary: After years of pain and disappointment, she finally said no. Now it was up to him to win them back. ONESHOT. Dedicated to fantasylover0128.


One shot-Stronger

Summary: After years of pain and disappointment, she finally said no. Now it was up to him to win them back.

AN: Hey so this is just an idea that popped in my head. I know that there are many stories/one shots like this, but I wanted to try it. The last few weeks have been insanely crazy for me. I am working on a full length story and as soon as I am done this I will go back to that. Hope you like this, if you do let me know..and if you do not let me know anyway=)

~Kaitlynn

…............................

The long deep-red gown brushed the floor as she stood from her chair. A stray curl fell from her elegant up-do as she leaned over to blow the candles out, the smell of vanilla traveling through the room. A sigh escaped her painted lips as she realized all her work was for nothing. But that was all she ever got; Nothing. This time a dry sarcastic laugh was the sound she produced, she could feel her blood boiling. She hated feeling this way. Mixed emotions flowed through out her. She was pissed off, aggravated, annoyed, hurt, sad, and confused. Unanswered questions were swimming around inside her head and her heart ached. Why did he always do this to her? And worse, why did she stay? There was this pang in her chest that could only be described as heartache.

Their marriage had not always been like this. If she thought back she could remember a time when they were happy. Their relationship was normal but always full of love. They had their fights, no couple was perfect. In the end everything worked out and they fell even more in love with each other, and that was all that mattered. They had dated for eight years and were engaged for six months before marrying at age twenty-four. They had a few happy years together after the wedding, then things started to go down hill.

It was as if everything was one-sided. Their were two people in the relationship, yet Gabriella was doing everything alone. She was only thirty years old but with all the stress she felt twice her age.

None of her attempts to save their relationship worked and she promised herself that tonight would be the last time she tried. She had to wake up and realize that there were more important things in the world.

"Mommy...." A soft voice floated in from the living room.

"What are you doing up babe?" Gabriella asked her five year old daughter before scooping her up in her arms.

"I had another bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me what is was about? It might make you feel better." Gabriella whispered as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Daddy didn't love us anymore, and he left." That was the last straw. That was when Gabriella broke. She knew she had to do something soon. She would not allow her daughter to grow up like this.

"It'll be okay babe, it'll be okay. Mommy will always be here." Gabriella continued to whisper more soothing phrases like that. She tucked the little girl's head into her neck so Hailey would not see the tears streaming down her mother's face. "Lets go back to bed, okay?" She said into Hailey's hair. "I'll tuck you in and read you another story". The little girl's eye lids had already begun to droop.

Hailey Marie Bolton was born on September 8, a little over a year past her parents first wedding anniversary. They were elated at the news of Gabriella's pregnancy as were everybody else. Troy had been the perfect husband through the pregnancy and was there holding Gabriella's hand at the birth. He loved his daughter and wife to death and together they were the perfect family. That all changed after Hailey turned three. Suddenly work was more important to Troy. His family was no longer his top priority, his job had become his number one. More and more hours were spent at the office and less and less time was spent with his family. The tension was evident even to their three year old. Over time Troy built a wall blocking him from Gabriella and Hailey completely. A wall in which no matter how hard Gabriella tried, she could not break.

_On Hailey's fourth birthday Gabriella threw a small party. The girl had found a new obsession in Dora the explorer, so everything was Dora themed. Troy of course had not even known that it was his daughter's birthday. Even if he did, he would not have taken the day off from work anyway. _

_Hours after the party had ended and way past Hailey's bedtime Troy finally arrived home. Tired from her birthday party and staying up waiting for her dad, Hailey sleepily walked over to her Father._

"_Daddy, it's my birthday." The girl said, smiling the bright grin she inherited from her father._

"_Why are you still awake? Is your mother crazy?"_

"_No..." A cute confused look etched itself across the young girl's face. "I wanted to see you for my birthday. My wish when I blew out the candles was for you to come home early...but you didn't."_

"_Well that was a selfish wish, you know I have to work." Troy countered, annoyed as if he was talking to an adult instead of his four year old. "Well? Is there something else you wanted?"_

"_Aren't you gonna say Happy birthday Hailey, and sing me my special birthday song with mommy?" By now she was on the verge of tears. _

"_You know what? Here." Troy pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill and gave it to his daughter._

_Hailey looked at it confused, then tentatively raised a hand to take the bill. _

"_You mother fucking ass-whole." Troy whipped his head towards his wife shocked. "_What_?!"_

_Gabriella marched over to her daughter and picked her up, ready to comfort her as the tears started to flow. She then reached over and took the twenty out her daughter's hand, turning toward her husband._

"_Hailey sweetie? Why don't go brush your teeth and then go in mommy's room. You can sleep in there with me tonight. _

"_Really?" The excited four year old asked, already forgetting about her father. "Okay!"_

_Gabriella grinned at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Happy birthday princess." She kissed her head. "Go on upstairs." With that Hailey happily skipped over to the steps. When Gabriella was sure her daughter was out of hearing range she turned to Troy to find his face expressionless. _

"_She has been waiting up for you for hours, and you cannot even say happy birthday?"_

"_Gabriella.....the kid is three, what does is matter? You give them money and they're happy. Thats it. Done."_

"_First of all, she is four. Just turned four today. Second no money, does not make her happy, seeing you does. I have been going crazy looking for a gift for her because every time I ask all she says is _I wantdaddy_. Third that kid your talking about is my daughter! Don't you _ever_ fucking dare refer to my child as _thatkid_ again!" Troy's face hardened. "Shes _my_ daughter too!"_

"_Then fucking act like it! You do not deserve to call that girl your daughter. I am sick and tired of her coming to me and asking _why doesn't daddy love me_. I can't take it. My little girl is hurting and there is nothing I can do about it." For a split second she swore she saw his eyes soften but that was replaced by a cold stare. _

"_You do whatever you want, but I'm going to Chad's." and with that he turned and the door slammed shut after him. The only sounds remaining were Gabriella's sobs. _

…_........................_

That night had been one of their worst fights. Gabriella was broken the next day when Troy did not return home. Instead she received a phone call from Taylor letting her know that he left for work straight from their house that morning. Later that night the slamming of the front door was the only indication that he was home. But still she did not see him for they usually slept in separate rooms. Every once in a while she would wake up to him next to her and smile. All he would do is look at her and mumble something along the lines of _I Have to get ready for work._ That smile would quickly disappear and she would just nod and leave the room.

As she was rubbing her daughter's head she heard the bedroom open. There in the doorway stood Troy and before she could say anything he turned his head and shut the door. As soon as the door clicked shut a trigger went off inside of Gabriella and her face crumpled up as tears began to fall. Acid rain poured from her eyes and she could not breathe. She needed him, oh so much. It hurt to know that she might never get her old Troy back. During times like this he was the only one she wanted. His touch was the only one that could comfort her. All she needed was a simple hug and suddenly everything was better. Now laying there crying, knowing that he wouldn't even touch her just made her sobs even more erratic. Hailey was her life, and she could not let her daughter live like that. She needed out of the situation for Hailey. Gabriella knew what is was like to grow up without a father, and that is how it was for Hailey. She could only imagine how much it hurt for Hailey to live in the same house as her father but know that he was not really there. To know that her own Father probably just stopped loving her. She would rather have Hailey grow up with Troy out of her life completely rather than the life she had now. She could distantly remember the times when Troy was there. When he cared for his family. When his wife and little girl were his world. When they were all each other needed. Since she no longer had the arms of Troy to in-case her and make the tears stop, she turned to the memories of a happier time to comfort her.

_It was an early spring afternoon and Gabriella was at home playing with a two year old Hailey. Her husband Troy had been away on a business trip and was due home the next day. Both she and her daughter had missed him dearly and could not wait for "daddy" to come to home. _

"_Mom, daddy home tomowwo"_

"_Yeah Hails. Daddy is coming home to see his little girl tomorrow." At that sentence Hailey's face broke out into an adorable grin. _

"_Baby you stay right here, I'm going to go check on lunch. Okay?"_

"_Okay mommy."_

_Gabriella walked into the kitchen and stirred the soup she was making for her and Hailey's lunch. She was about to walk back into the living room where she and Hailey were playing when she heard that infamous giggle from the lounge room. She could not help to smile as she walked over to Hailey and saw the bright grin on her face. "What's so funny baby?" The little girl just looked up at her mother and giggled again._

"_Daddy silly."_

_What? Gabriella thought. Maybe she was looking at old pictures of her and Troy and thought he was silly. There were a few of them joking around and him holding her. "Were you looking at pictures of mommy and daddy?" _

"_No." Hailey giggled and said 'No' like she had a secret. Gabriella was about to question her daughter some more when she heard a crash from the kitchen. _What the hell?_ "Stay right here Hails"_

_Hailey just continued to play and let her mother walk into the kitchen to find out what caused the crashing sound. _

_Gabriella walked back into the kitchen terrified of what she would find. Shock over came her when she saw no one there. Looking around she also realized that not one thing was out of place. She turned and ran back over to Hailey, not wanting her to be alone._

"_Come here Hails." She mumbled lifting the two year old into her arms. "Lets be quiet, OK?"_

"_Are we pwaying a game?" The excited girl asked. "Yes, and we have to be very quiet."_

"_OK!" the girl responded a little too loudly, receiving a shush from her mother. "Sowwy, OK" She whispered her answer this time. Even though Gabriella was still freaked from the in-explained crashing noise, she could not help but to giggle at how cute Hailey was. With that Gabriella started walking out of the living room and toward the hallway._

_After a few minutes of searching the house Gabriella came to the conclusion that it was in fact empty except for her and her daughter. She was just stepping out of Hailey's room and had turned to close the door when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She jumped and lost her balance ready to hit the ground when the same hand caught her. "Whoa, careful there Gab." The familiar voice said._

"_Wha....how...?" Gabriella stuttered, confused as to why her husband was home early. Then it hit her. He was home early. "Troy!" She excitedly screeched then jumped into his awaiting arms. _

"_Finally! Took you long enough to recognize me." he joked._

"_Hey, I didn't even get to look at you. All I knew was that I was home alone and someone grabbed me. Hello? Scary thought." She laughed along with him._

"_Daddy was pwaying game." Hailey chimed in._

"_You knew he was here?" Gabriella asked her daughter clearly shocked. The two year old rapidly nodded her head in response. _

"_I thought my cover was blown when she said 'Daddy silly'". Troy chuckled. "What did you do to make her laugh?" _

"_I walked in and when I saw her I was shocked and didn't want her to say anything, so I kept making shushing noises. It obviously did not work. All she did was giggle at my failed attempts." Troy and Gabriella smiled simultaneously and looked at their daughter with pride. She had gotten so big, they were so grateful for everything they shared._

"_That's my girl." Gabriella said then proceeded to tickle Hailey's belly, causing the girl to shriek wildly and her parents to laugh some more. _

"_So how'd you pull this off? Though you weren't coming home 'til tomorrow." Gabriella questioned her husband, smiling up at him._

"_That doesn't matter. I'm here with my two favorite girls the only place I want to be." Troy said leaning down and connecting his lips to his wife's in a chaste kiss. The parents turned to their clapping daughter and each placed a kiss on her cheeks. They then turned back into the living room for some much needed family time. They were happy together and life just could not get better._

Gabriella fell asleep that night with those warm memories as her comfort, knowing that things would change drastically in the morning

…_......................................_

She awoke the next morning to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. It was only seven thirty in the morning but she needed all day to prepare. Even though it was still quite early she knew that Troy was already gone. He never stayed in the house past seven o clock, he did not want to run into _his wife._

Once upon a time he would prolong leaving until as late as possible to spend some alone time with Gabriella. Sometimes they would awake early and make love while Hailey was still sleeping. But those times were long gone, and Gabriella could not recall the last time they had kissed, let alone made love. It was sad really, what had become of their relationship, and now was time to move on. Gabriella was taking the first step. It would hurt like hell, and it was an extremely tough decision but it was right. It was for Hailey. She had the suitcases in the closet all she had to do was get them out and pack their stuff. She cried when she realized that this was the answer. Their relationship could not be saved. This was the end.

How would she explain it to Hailey. It would be difficult but to Hailey her daddy had already left, that still did not mean that it would not be hard on her. It was a major change, but in the end Gabriella believed it would be worth it. Now she had to get a head start on packing before Hailey woke up.

…......................................

Three hours later Gabriella was freshly showered and had surprisingly gotten a lot of packing done. She jumped when she felt a little hand grab her arm and turned to meet Hailey's striking blue eyes.

"Morning Hails!" Gabriella greeted her daughter cheerily wanting to make the day as normal as possible.

"Morning mommy! What's for breakfast?" The girls stomach growled as soon as she got the question out, causing both girls to giggle. _"_Well I did make some pancakes....I'll take a wild guess and go with you want some...?"

"Yes!" Hailey practically ran into the kitchen. She was wonderful, Troy had no idea of what he was missing out on. Gabriella followed her eager daughter into the kitchen and served her pancakes with a side of fruit. She was just about to announce that she would be off to the next room packing when the house phone rang.

"Hey girl." Sharpay Evans greeted.

"Hey, listen, thank yo so, so much for letting me and Hails stay at yours for a while."

"Gabi, seriously, you're my _best_ friend. Like I would let you go somewhere else. I think Tay and Kels were getting ready to tell you to get away from that ass themselves."

"I know, I know. And I probably would not have listened, when I should actually have left a long, long time ago." She sighed into the phone, mad at herself for taking this long to leave.

"Honey, you don't have a thing to be sorry for. None of us have ever been in your shoes, and you have a child to think about. It is _not _an easy decision at all! We just get upset because we all love you and hate to see you and Hails going through this shit, you're just such a strong person Gab. People really have no idea."

"Thanks Shar, really I'm glad I have you guys to fall back on."

"Anytime babe. Listen, do you know what time you're heading over here. Do you want me to meet you at your....._his_....place and help with the stuff?"

"You know I was thinking that I take a few small bags over and maybe we can leave Hails and Lexi with Zeke, and head back over here to get the rest? I was planning on telling Hails that we were just staying a few nights for now, and having all those bags is not going to back up that story."

"OK. That sounds fine. We can sneak the rest in, it'll give you more time to explain everything."

"'Kay, listen I've got to go OK? I'm going to finish packing and I'll call when I'm on my way."

"OK babe. Buh-bye." Gabriella said goodbye and hung up the phone, hoping that everything would go according to plan.

….............................

Troy Bolton sighed as he walked up to the pathway of his house. He'd forgotten his wallet and as much as he did not want to be home, he needed his wallet. He walked up to the door and unlocked it, hoping that maybe they were still fast asleep upstairs.

…................................

Gabriella was working on packing the rest of Hailey's clothes when she heard the door open. She turned her head to see Troy staring at her then the suitcases then back at her. _Shit!. _Why was he home? This was not a part of her plan. She stood from her kneeling position by the suitcase and wiped her hands onto her jeans nervously.

"Hi....." Troy spoke with his eyebrows raised.

"Hey....." She did not even attempt a smile.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned, trying to stay calm. He was failing.

"Troy..." She sighed. She was not planning on telling him like this. Then she thought of all the shit he put her through. All the nights she waited for him. All the times he stood her up on their dates. All the empty promises. The broken hearts, the nights she and her daughter cried themselves to sleep. Everything came flooding back in s storm of painful memories and it only gave her the strength she needed.

"We're leaving." There. Done.

"Who's 'we'." He asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"My daughter and I are leaving."

"_WHAT?!"_ "You.....no......you cant...you wouldn't....You cannot just leave me!"

"Yes I can, and that is exactly what I am doing. I am not going to live like this anymore. I will not allow my daughter to go through this. She will never come up to me and ask 'why doesn't daddy love me' again. It's over Troy. For once, you can be the one with the broken heart because I am done!"

Nothing had ever felt so good to Gabriella. She had never felt so empowered. It was time to do something for her and Hailey.

"There is nothing left Troy. You do not even care anymore so don't act like you do. When is the last time you held your daughter. When was the last time you were there. You stopped Troy, you just stopped loving us and you know it."

He cringed at that last sentence. His whole world was falling apart, crashing down and breaking into tiny pieces and there was nothing he could do.

'I fucking love you!!" "Say whatever you want, yell scream, kick, punch, but never...ever doubt my love for you guys...." His emotion filled voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

"If you cared so much then why did you let it get this far? Why not say anything sooner. You act like I disgust you, you always leave early so you won't have to see me......I cannot even remember the last time you touched me...." By now she did not care, she was openly sobbing. Allowing him to see the damage he created.

"Where is she?" He whispered to her, afraid that if he spoke louder he would break her even more.

"...In the kitchen, eating her breakfast. Don't be surprised if she does not want to see you. She's not stupid nor obvious to all this."

He simply nodded his head and walked toward his daughter. She was sitting at the table finishing her breakfast, she did not even know he was there.

"Hey Hails..." he called out to her. She lifted her head up, and when their identical eyes met hers turned to ice. "Don't call me that." The girl spit out. Like her mother said, she was not stupid. "Baby...."

The little girls slammed her small first down on the table. "Leave me alone!"

"Hailey.."

"I HATE YOU!"

Whatever was left of his heart broke. He did not even have a chance to say anything back, for Hailey ran and his wife walked in.

"I would give you pitty, but you do not deserve it. 'I hate you' is the message that you have been sending to us for almost three years. It was only a matter of time before she said it back."

"I am going to make this right. If you think I am going to let the girls I love the most walk out without a fight, you're dead wrong. I will prove myself, I will be there, mark my words Gabriella. Your last name is Bolton and it is going to stay that way." He walked over to her and took her lips into a bone crushing kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. _Oh god. How could he forget how good she felt. _He pushed her body up against the wall and caged it in with his own. Sweeping over every part of her mouth with his tongue. Wrapping his strong arms tighter around her. Re-familiarizing himself with her. After a minute Gabriella gave into the kiss and wound her arms tightly around his neck. Tilting her head and bringing his head down closer, deepening the kiss even more. He could feel himself becoming hard. That was not what he wanted. He wanted to prove his love, not fuck her on the kitchen floor before she left.

He pulled away, resting his head on hers.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she said back just as quietly, as a tear fell down her face. He leaned in more and kissed the remaining tears away. "But you have to prove it. To me and to Hailey. We have to know for sure."

"I will, I'll prove it and never let you go again. With that he walked out of the kitchen, stopping to grab his wallet off of the table and left. He would prove it, He promised. But he left so many promises broken that she just could not trust him. She would have to wait and see.

…..............................................

"Fuck Gab, that's some serious shit"

Gabriella had been at Sharpay and Zeke Baylor's house for two days, and with unpacking and taking care of Hails and Lexi, who was Sharpay and Zeke's seven year old, she had just found time to tell her about what happened with Troy.

"I know, but I'm not going to wait for him. I've done that way too many times. If he changes then maybe we can work something out, but he doesn't then oh well. I have my friends and Hailey, that's all I'll ever need."

"This whole thing is screwed," Sharpay sighed, really feeling the weight of the situation, hurting for what had become of her once love sick friends. "It's seriously like something out of a _Nora Roberts _novel."

Gabriella shook her head laughing at what her friend said. Secretly wondering if she would still get her happy ending after all. A silence filled the room, it was not awkward, for both girls were immersed in their own thoughts.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

Two separate shouts filled the room. "Hey girls." Gabriella said smiling at Hailey Bolton and Alexis Baylor as they skipped into the room. Hailey had taken this little 'trip' quite well. She was fine with staying with the Baylor's, after all Lexi was her best friend. It hurt Gabriella that Hailey had not mentioned her father once. Ever since she told him she hated him it seemed as if she let him go from her head and heart completely. Gabriella understood why, and also knew it would be hard for Troy to win his little girl back. That is if he even tried. You know what, she was not going to let this get to her. She moved out so she could better her life, to make a change.

"How about we have a girls day today? Just us girls out shopping, I know I've won you over already Shar." Gabriella giggled at the ecstatic look on Sharpay's face.

"Can we go to Toys R Us?" Alexis Baylor asked.

"Sure! What do you say Hails?"

"Free toys? Yeah!" Sometimes she reminded Gabriella so much of Troy. She had his personality and mannerisms, but no, today was supposed to be spent having fun, not thinking about him.

"Come on Lexi. Lets go get ready."

"Yeah Hails, you too!"

The mothers lead their daughters' to their respective rooms to get ready for their day.

….......................................

Many shopping bags and hours later, the Baylor/Montez/Bolton group arrived back at the Baylor house.

"Tell me how we spent the majority of our day at Toys R Us?"

."Because our daughters' look so adorable when they pout." All four girls giggled as they settled their shopping bags on the kitchen table. Their conversation was interrupted when the door bell rang. Sharpay was getting up from her seat when Zeke called out that he would get the door. They could vaguely hear Zeke and another male voice conversing.

"Man, I know it has nothing to do with me, but I really think you should leave."

"Zeke....you gotta understand that I'm trying here. I don't....I can't let things end like this..."

"Troy....."

Gabriella's eyes widened and she saw Hailey stiffen. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Just let me see them....."

"Whatever....but if they ask, you broke in."

"Alright man, thanks." The two shared a 'man-hug'.

Hailey was way ahead of Troy. She was already making her way to the room she was sharing with her mother before Troy even got to the kitchen. Unfortunately for Hailey, she had to pass the hallway where Troy was standing to get to the room. She almost made it without Troy noticing her, but just as she was about to turn the corner Troy caught a glimpse of her long golden brown hair and knew immediately who it was.

"Hails!.....Hails, come on. Talk to me please." Troy called as he chased his daughter. He was a lot faster then her to he easily caught up before she could slam the door in his face. "Go away!" Hailey yelled at him, trying her hardest to shut the door.

"Hails, baby listen to me. I just want to talk OK? Can I come in, please?"

"I don't wanna talk to you. Leave me alone!" Hailey felt her eyes burn, she knew she would start crying soon. Her throat was hoarse from all the yelling. "Why can't you just go away. All you ever do is hurt me and mommy!!" Then Hailey broke. The tears started falling down her face and they just would not stop. She never liked people to see her cry, especially the ones that caused her pain in the first place. She hoped that Troy would get the hint and leave her alone. She ran over to the bed in the corner of the room and cried into her pillow. She realized that Troy was not going to leave when she felt an extra weight on the bed. "Hails, I'm so sorry for not there for you. I promise I'll try harder. Can you please give me another chance?" Troy sighed when he did not receive an answer. He wanted to punch himself for being such an ass. He did not want to push her, but he desperately wanted to be a part of her life.

"I love you Hails, you're my little girl. I hate seeing you cry, and I hate it that I am the one that has been making you cry. I promise I'll be a better daddy if you give me another chance." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her head and rubbed her back. "I love you." He whispered again. He got up and walked to the door, turned and watched her for a few minutes, then walked down the hall. He left to soon to hear her whisper 'I love you too, daddy.'

…....................................

She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. She did not know what to tell him. Troy had come out of the room to have a talk with Gabriella. Sharpay had lead Lexi and Zeke away from them so they could talk alone. He then explained what happened with Hailey, and how he was trying to make everything better. Gabriella did not know if she wanted him to keep trying to make things right. It seemed like it was hurting Hailey more. She was hurt and confused and needed to make a decision.

"I know that you don't trust me right now, and I know that I was nothing but an ass to you, but please give me a second chance?"

"You right, I can't trust you." Gabriella huffed and was about to leave the room when Troy stopped her.

"I want to gain that trust back. I want to be a part of your lives. I want to come home from work and kiss you and share about our day. I want Hailey to tell me all about what she is learning in school. I want to make love to you late into the night. I want to fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms. I'm not asking you to jump me and take me back right now, I'm just asking for you to allow me to prove myself."

"Okay....one more chance. I need you to really prove that you're not just feeding me shit to get back in my pants. I have to know that you're serious. You can start with Hailey, if she can learn to trust you, maybe I can....."

"I swear to you I'll prove myself."

"You can come by tomorrow, pick Hails up and spend some time with her. I'll talk to her about it, get her warmed up to the idea."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Bye Troy."

"Bye babe." He said enveloping her in a hug, a hug which she hesitantly returned. It was still awkward between them, and it would be for a while, but he was trying and that is all that mattered.

…..............................

She was currently pacing in front of her blonde friend. "I feel like such a hypocrite."

"You're not, you're just doing whats best for your family."

"Then why do I feel like such a bitch. Isn't he supposed to be the bad guy in this situation? Great now I feel even more bitchy for saying that." She slapped a hand to her forehead, desperately looking at the blonde like she had all the answers.

Sharpay gave her an incredulous look. "What? I'm not Gandhi!"

"I know, trust me."

"I feel like I've let her down. He has numerous times already, I feel like I'm the only parent she can trust and I let her down."

"Sweetie, she's five. She doesn't know whats best for her, you do. Shes young and thinks it the end of the world because you're telling her she should spend time with _her father."_

"But in her eyes Troy is the bad guy, like scar in _The Lion King,_ or Magnificent in _Sleeping_ _Beauty_, except for his a guy...witch...."

"You've been watching too many Disney movies."

"You're not helping!"

A sigh escaped her pink lips. "All you can do is talk to her, you've already told her that he is picking her up at two, its final, she has to deal with it. He has made some pretty freaking huge mistakes but he is sorry and she has to learn to forgive him just like you do."

"I don't know if I can forgive him right away if she doesn't."

Which was true, she did not know where they stood. I mean she _left_ him, and now he was begging for a second chance. That did not exactly mean they were back together. It was like they were broken up for almost three years but still living in the same house. Gabriella had definitely realized it. I mean when your sex life practically diminishes to nothing and your husband no longer tells you he loves you, or answers when you tell him you know something is wrong. They did have sex ever once in a while, but that is all it was....sex, random fucking. Some days he would come home late and just jump her in the bedroom, and they'd just fuck. It was like they were not even there, like it was a dream and a bad one at that. It was surreal for Gabriella. Like she was standing in a corner somewhere watching the scene play out and not participating. They were just zombies who used sex as a release. When the sexual tension got to be too much they'd just do it. It was like a friends with benefits situation, except they were married....if that made any sense. She missed the feeling of actually being with him. She missed how he would hold her in his arms and how she had felt so loved. Now he wanted that back too, but could she trust him with her heart again. Could she allow the same person who shattered it to be the one to put it back together?

…................................

"What's wrong Hails?"

Alexis Baylor was out of breathe from running all over her house in search of Hailey. She needed someone to play with, and her dad had told her that Hailey wasn't feeling well. Lexi immediately went into best friend mode and was now questioning Hailey.

"My daddy wants to spend time with me." The still upset little girl grumbled.

"So.....?"

Alexis was upfront about everything just like her mother. She wasn't going to play this game of going around in circles to get the answer.

"I don't wanna see him, 'cause he doesn't love me." Hailey said in a loud voice, angry because she did not want to talk about it.

"Nuh uh, 'cause if he really didn't love you, he wouldn't wanna spend time with you." Lexi said smugly and then skipped out of the room. She would make her daddy play barbies with her. Yeah, she had 'Sharpay' written all over her.

Hailey let out a sound that was a mixture between a groan and a scream, then buried her face into her pillow. She hated Lexi for being right, why did she hang out with her anyway?

….............................

"What the....... What changed your mind?"

Gabriella had walked in her and Hailey's room to tell her to start getting ready for her day with Troy, but she was already dressed.

"Lexi." Hailey replied simply, like it was no big deal.

"And what exactly did Lexi say," That little girl was a miracle worker. "'cause last time I checked there was no way you were leaving this house today."

Hailey Bolton smiled cutely up at her mother. "It doesn't matter mommy, I'm giving Daddy another chance. Isn't that what you want?"

Gabriella shook her head, a blissful smile adorning her features. "Yes, it's what I want." "Come on, lets go, He'll be here soon."

"'Kay." Hailey ran out the room, Gabriella seriously had to go thanks Alexis.

….................................

"I'll be right back Hails, I have to talk to aunt Shar. Okay?"

"Yeah..."

Gabriella walked into the lounge room where Sharpay was watching her husband trying to smile while playing Barbies with Alexis.

"Daddy, smile! It's not hurting you." Lexi commanded.

"Okay, okay." Zeke put his hands up in mock surrender, secretly laughing when Lexi turned away.

"Lexi! You are a miracle worker!" Gabriella exclaimed, scooping the small girl up and into a hug.

Lexi was clearly confused. "I am?"

"Yes, you made Hails feel better and now she's agreed to spend time with her dad!"

"Oh, cool." Lexi said like it was no big deal, turning back to her Barbies. Sharpay was however interested. "She did?"

"Yeah, and no I don't know how. I'll tell you when I find out. Right now I've got to go see Hails off, Troy will be here soon."

"Its 'Kay, I'll find out from this one." she nodded her head toward Alexis.

"Alexis..." Sharpay sing-songed as Gabriella walked out of the room.

Gabriella made it back over to Hailey just as the doorbell rang. "You ready babe?"

"Yup" Hailey's bright grin had turned somewhat nervous as Gabriella opened the door.

"Hey.." Troy greeted looking up at Gabriella, who smiled in return. His gaze then drifted down to Hailey. "Hey!" He smiled kneeling down In front of her and opening his arms for a hug she was hesitant to accept. She looked up at Gabriella, as if asking for approval, and hugged her father when she received a nod.

"You ready to go Hails?" Troy asked softly. As if he was afraid that if he spoke to loud she'd change her mind about seeing him.

"Yes."

"Okay," "See you Gab."

"Bye Troy,"

Troy grinned and took Hailey's hand leading her to his car.

…................................

"So, what did you want to do today Hails?"

Troy wanted to take things slow with her. They were walking through a park close by to their house. Troy had spotted the ice cream truck and that seamed to be a hit with Hailey, so they were currently licking their cones. He did not want to push her, So he wanted her to tell him what she wanted to do.

"I don't know," She looked up at him blue eyes sparking and he could not help but to smile down at her.

"Do you want to stay in the park..?"

All he got was a shrug, until she saw something in the distance and her face lit up.

"Can I go on the swings?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Troy chuckled, and with that Hailey took off with Troy following her.

She had been on the swings for quite a while, Troy had learned it was her favorite thing to do in a park.

She seemed to be really opening up to him. He had learned that her favorite ice cream flavor was cookies n cream, of course he'd realized that when she yelled that, that was the flavor she wanted earlier. He favorite color was purple. She was Student of the month the most in her kindergarten class. She learned her alphabet faster then anyone, and could count to one hundred when the class was only at fifty. He had smiled at all this information, she was most definitely Gabriella's daughter. He continued listening to her talk as her pushed her on the swing.

"Higher!" She exclaimed wildly. He wondered if she would like roller coasters, and made a note to take her to an amusement park in a few years.

She continued to shriek and enjoy the wind blowing through her hair as she was pushed on the swing.

"Look! Daddy, I'm flying," She made a show of letting go of the metal chains and spreading her arms.

"Whoa, Hails, you've gotta hold on. You might fa-"

But he was cut of because that is exactly what she did. "Hails!" He said concerned running over to her with wide eyes. "You okay?" She shook her head no as tears began to fall from her eyes. "My knee really hurts." Troy looked down to see the nasty cut on her right knee, when he looked back up she had her arms out, signaling she wanted him to pick her up and his heart warmed. He leaned down and kissed her head as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Alright, lets get you cleaned up." He tickled her to cheer her up, and she giggled despite her tears. He was enjoying being a dad.

…..........................

A few weeks had past since that first day Troy and Hailey spent together, and he would see her almost every day. Hailey had grown extremely close to Troy, and Gabriella could only hope that he would not disappoint them again. Hailey was much more happy now that her dad was back in her life. She got so excited every time he would come by to see her. Sometimes he would only get to stop by for twenty minutes or so if he was having a busy day. On a normal day He would make an effort to get out of work early and take her out. He took her out to eat, to the movies, the arcade in the local mall, and their favorite, the park. Hailey would happily tell her mother all about her day and declare Troy 'the best dad in the world'. She would go to bed excited for the next time she would be able to see her dad. That so happened to be today. Troy had stayed at the office extra late the night before and only had a few minutes to stop by and help tuck her in. He worked an extra shift so he would be able to take the following day off and spend it with Hailey. The day was July 2, Troy's thirtieth birthday, and he wanted to spend it with his daughter.

"Do you think he'll like it mommy?" Hailey questioned with a worried look on her face.

"Of course he will sweetie."

Just then the doorbell rang, and Hailey bolted up. "I'll get it." She ran out of the room then ran back in. "Bye mommy, Love you!" She said giving her mom a hug. "Love you too, sweetie." "Have fun!" She called to Hailey's retreating figure.

"Hey daddy, look what I made you."

Troy had stepped in the house a minute earlier to be greeted by a huge Happy-birthday-hug from Hailey. He loved that she was now comfortable enough to hug him, and let him hold her freely.

"What it is?"

"This," She said handing Troy the card "Ta-da!"

Troy was touched by the gesture, he was so lucky to have this girl in his life.

"Read it!"

"Okay," He chuckled. _To the best daddy ever, Happy birthday, I LOVE YOU! From Hailey._

"Aw, Hails, it's great, I love it." He said hugging and tickling his giggling girl.

"Hey Hails, where's your mommy, I'm going to talk to her before we leave, okay?"

"She's in our room,"

"Okay, go play with Lexi while we talk." He kissed her head and watched as she walked off.

…..............................

"Troy knocked on the door. "Hey Gab,"

"Come in," She called out.

"Hey." He said quietly when he walked in.

"Oh! Troy." She laughed. "I knew that did not sound like Zeke. Thought you were taking Hailey out, oh, and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks..."

"So, wha-."

He did not even give her time to finish her sentence. "Come home,"

He eyes widened. "What did you-"

Again he cut her off. "Gabriella, I love you. Please come home."

Troy, I-" This time she was not cut off, she was speechless.

"I know I've really fucked up, trust me I know, but I'm trying. Hailey forgives me, and it makes me so happy to know that I have my little girl back in life. It would make me even more happy if you were in my life too."

"I think I need time."

He was not going to let her to slip through his fingers. He would prove that they belonged together.

"You've had time, almost a month. And I've been trying to prove myself for a month. I know that I fucked this relationship up, but if you let me I will spend every second of the rest of my life making it up to you. I got my shifts cut back at the job, I'll be home at five at the latest. Every dinner, every birthday, anniversary, and holiday I will be there, I promise. The new Troy keeps his promises, every single one." He took a deep breathe and pulled out the object he had been carrying around for the last few weeks, and got down on one knee. "Gabriella Ann Bolton, will you come back home, be with me again. Spend the rest of your life with me, Hails, and our future kids, will you marry me again?"

"Yes." It was barely audible but it was there. The tears slipped passed her eyes and down her cheeks but she could not be happier. Troy smiled so wide he thought his face would crack. He jumped up and she launched herself into his arms holding on and not planning on letting her love go.

"Daddy, are you ready?" A small voice was heard from the door. "Lexi doesn't wanna play any more."

"Yeah baby, I am."

"You ready,?" he directed his question at Gabriella.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?" Hailey asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"We're going home, all of us."

The family grinned and walked out the door, ready to spend the day, and the rest of their lives, together. It did not matter what the future would hold. Whether it be twenty more children or two. No matter what hardships life would bring, they were a family and they would get through it, together.


End file.
